


The Boxer

by LydiaBSlade



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Anal Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, Casual Sex, First Time Bottoming, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, New York City, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Referenced Hux/OMC, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Top Kylo Ren, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaBSlade/pseuds/LydiaBSlade
Summary: It’s 1975, and Hux has been in New York for three days. Much to his disappointment, no one has yet tried to lure him into a web of vice, but that might be about to change.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 124





	The Boxer

**Author's Note:**

> See endnotes for detailed content warnings.

_March 1975, Chelsea_

“The fuck are you looking at?” the man snarls, whipping his head around to glare at Hux.

“Nothing,” Hux says, hastily withdrawing into his room and bolting the door shut. He stands tensely behind the locked door for a moment, peering through the peephole, waiting - half-hopefully, maybe - to see if the stranger will come to continue the argument. But nothing happens. After a moment, he hears a door, presumably the stranger’s, open and shut down the hall.

Hux curls up on his narrow bed and squeezes his eyes shut, his heart still beating fast, picturing the man he had just seen coming out of the rooming-house shower. He was tall and powerfully built: broad shoulders, thick neck, with longish dark hair and a nose that looked as if it might once have been smashed sideways in a fight. Short, diagonal scars, like stab wounds, indented his abdomen at irregular intervals. The memory of his wet red mouth makes Hux itch somewhere under his skin.

Hux has been in New York for three days, and so far neither his darkest fears nor his most colorful fantasies about the city have come true. No one has assaulted or robbed him; really, no one has paid much attention to him at all. In Washington Square, a man with unusual sunglasses had offered to sell Hux something potentially nefarious from under his jacket, but he merely shrugged and turned away when Hux leaped away from him in alarm. On another occasion, Hux had thought that a man near him on the F train was pulling a switchblade out of his pocket, but it turned out to be a folding comb.

With no one to entice him into a web of vice, Hux had had to go looking for it himself. On his second day in the city he had walked very quickly down Christopher Street, hardly daring to look up from his neatly-polished leather shoes, but he hadn’t been able to bring himself to actually go into any of the bars he passed. Outside one such establishment - a place with blacked-out windows and a heavy metal grate over the door - an older man with a walrus-like mustache caught Hux’s eye and winked. Hux fled, his face hot, feeling almost as if he had been caught shoplifting.

Once he was safely back in his tiny room, Hux told himself that it was just as well he hadn’t actually stopped anywhere to get a drink, since his financial situation was rapidly becoming rather dire. He had hoped that his not-quite-two years of college, his summers interning at his father’s firm, and his generally punctilious personality might net him a job as an assistant to an important person - or at least some sort of clerical work - but his days of looking at help-wanted ads and walking from one Midtown office to another had so far been fruitless. 

Now, listening to the hiss of the radiator and the pipes clanking in the wall, Hux’s mind is entirely consumed by the man he had just seen in the hallway. He pictures the man’s thick chest, the dark pink of his nipples, the way the towel around his hips had drooped to expose a trail of dark hair leading downwards - and he slides his hand into his shorts.

***

Two days later, Hux walks into the communal bathroom, shower caddy in hand, and freezes: one of the shower cubicles is occupied, and Hux immediately recognizes the dark head under the running water. The other man’s big body is barely concealed behind the thin white plastic curtain. Hux pauses in front of it for a beat too long.

A hand reaches out to shove the curtain aside. “You again?” The man grins. “You stalking me, Red?”

“I - no, no,” Hux stammers, trying to look anywhere but at the other man’s bare, wet body. The shower is still running; clouds of steam fill the small room. Sweat breaks out on the back of Hux’s neck. He’s staring at the floor now, determinedly, but his brief glimpse of the man’s thick cock feels seared into his memory. It flashes before his eyes like the afterimage of a neon light. _Fuck, he’s huge,_ Hux thinks. His throat is dry.

“You can look,” the man says. “Don’t be scared. I was fucking pissed at everyone the other day, that’s all.”

Hux glances up, and immediately regrets it: the man is smirking at him, as if he’s enjoying the effect he’s having on Hux. Water pours over his chest and stomach and drips off his cock. The harsh overhead lighting glitters on his wet skin. 

“Like what you see?” The man gestures impatiently at Hux. “You going to get in here or what? The hot water’s not going to last forever.”

“I don’t even know your name,” Hux says, and immediately feels stupid. But he sets his shower caddy down on the sink and reaches tentatively for the towel around his waist. _Is this really happening?_

The man laughs. “Kylo,” he says. He grabs Hux’s wrist. His hand is enormous and hot. “So now that I’ve introduced myself properly, will you let me eat you out?”

“I - okay,” Hux sputters, his face crimson, as he allows Kylo to yank off his towel and pull him into the shower. It’s a relief, almost, when Kylo shoves him face-first against the wall; at least this way he doesn’t have to make eye contact. Then he feels Kylo’s big hands on his ass, spreading it apart, and a moment later Kylo’s nose bumps against the base of his spine and then his hot tongue is licking at Hux, licking into him. 

“Oh my - fucking - god,” Hux moans, bracing his hands against the slimy tiled wall. He’s never felt anything like this, this stranger’s tongue sliding into him, fucking him; every stroke seems to sear along his nerves. It occurs to him that anyone could walk in and see him like this, and his cock throbs between his legs at the thought.

“You like that? Feels good?” Kylo demands, and Hux lets out an desperate, half-strangled little sound in response. “Fuck, you taste good, I could eat your tight little ass all day.”

“Then do it,” Hux pants. “Why’d you stop?”

Kylo laughs, and seems to redouble his efforts, thrusting his tongue fiercely into Hux. Hux is moaning on every breath now; his cock is painfully hard. He reaches down to touch it, but Kylo slaps his hand away. “Let me do that,” Kylo says, standing up suddenly and pulling Hux back against him. 

Hux opens his mouth to complain - _keep going, that felt so good_ \- but then Kylo’s thick cock is sliding between his slippery thighs and Kylo’s fingers are closing around his cock and whatever he was planning to say comes out as a groan. 

“Squeeze your legs together,” Kylo orders, his hips slapping against Hux’s ass. “Yeah, that’s it - _fuck_ , your skin is so soft - you’re driving me fucking crazy - “

“Oh my god,” Hux whimpers, feeling overheated and overwhelmed, half-drowned under the hot water. He clenches his thighs tightly around Kylo’s cock as he thrusts into Kylo’s fist. 

Kylo is still talking, spitting words into Hux’s ear as if he can’t stop: “Fuck - your tight little fucking ass - you like to get fucked? You like to get fucked by a big cock?”

“I don’t know,” Hux gasps, “I’ve never done it.”

“No shit?” Kylo asks, sounding rather amazed. He pauses for a moment, letting go of Hux’s cock. “You bullshitting me?”

“No - I never have - “ Hux reaches down to touch himself, but Kylo grabs both of his hands in his free hand and pins them to the wall over his head. Hux squirms frantically in his grip. “Please go back to what you were doing - I need it - “

“Yeah?” Kylo pants, wrapping his fist around Hux’s cock and thrusting between Hux’s thighs. His grip on Hux’s wrists is almost painful. Hux feels almost delirious, helplessly caught, suspended between Kylo’s strong hands and his hard cock. “You need this dick? Tell me you need it. Make you feel so good - “

It occurs to Hux that, under other circumstances, he would find Kylo’s monologue rather ridiculous, but then Kylo bites down on the back of his neck and squeezes Hux’s cock hard as he ruts against him, and Hux comes, gasping, into Kylo’s fist. 

“God, I want to fuck you so bad,” Kylo grunts into his ear, as Hux tries to catch his breath. His thrusts are becoming more desperate and haphazard, as if he’s losing control. “Bend you over - make you come on my cock - _fuck!_!” Kylo shudders against Hux’s back as his cock spurts between Hux’s thighs. Some of his come hits the wall. Hux watches as it drips down the beige tile. Kylo is still clinging to him, panting into his hair.

Abruptly, the stream of water from the shower head turns icy-cold. Hux yelps and Kylo curses as they leap apart. 

“Guess someone decided we’d had enough fun,” Kylo laughs. He slaps Hux’s ass and reaches for his towel. “Sorry about your shower, Red.”

“Yeah,” Hux says, feeling rather shell-shocked. “No problem.” _What did I just do?_ he thinks, as the door closes behind Kylo. Gingerly, he pokes his head back under the flow of cold water, then withdraws it with a curse. He reaches for his washcloth to scrub away the remnants of the mess on his thighs. Before he turns off the water, he also makes a point of washing Kylo’s come off the wall; it seems like the polite thing to do.

***

For the next several days, Kylo is nowhere to be found. Or, at least, Hux doesn’t manage to casually run into him in the hallway, as he had hoped he might. More than once, he walks past Kylo’s door. After all, Kylo had repeatedly told him he wanted to fuck him - surely that was an invitation of some sort? 

But, just in case it wasn’t, Hux never actually knocks. Instead he retreats to his room and his lumpy mattress, where he jerks off frantically. _Want to bend you over, make you come on my cock,_ says Kylo’s voice in his ear, over and over again. It intrudes on his thoughts as he walks through the city, his head bent against the cold March wind; it distracts him from the classifieds in the back of the newspaper as he sits in the reference section at the local library, surrounded by gently-nodding junkies. 

Late one night he hears a familiar voice in the hallway. “Fuck!” Kylo shouts. There’s a crash. “God - fucking - damn it!”

“Shut the fuck up!” someone else yells. “It’s three in the fucking morning!”

“Go fuck yourself!” Kylo yells back. 

Hux is out of bed before he can make a conscious decision about what to do. He opens the door and peers out cautiously. “Something wrong?” he inquires.

“What the fuck does it look like - oh, hey,” Kylo says, sounding rather sheepish, as he seems to suddenly recognize Hux. He has a fresh-looking black eye. “Yeah, I lost my fucking keys. And that dickhead downstairs is giving me shit about getting me a new set. He says I have to pay some kind of stupid fucking fine first.”

“The guy who’s on in the morning is nicer,” Hux says. “You could come wait in here until then.” He swallows. “I mean, if you want.”

“Yeah?” Kylo grins. “Thanks, Red.”

“Sorry I haven’t got anything to offer you,” Hux says stiffly, as Kylo steps past him. Kylo’s shoulders are so broad that he seems to fill the entire room. His leather jacket smells like rain as he brushes past Hux; drops of water glisten in his shaggy dark hair. 

“You mean, to drink?” Kylo laughs. “You’re so polite.” He sits down on Hux’s bed, spreading his legs, leaning back on his hands. He looks Hux over with interest. Hux feels suddenly self-conscious about being in his boxer shorts, about the way his nipples are faintly visible through his thin white undershirt. He crosses his arms over his chest. “What are you doing all the way over there? Come here.”

“Oh - all right,” Hux says, stepping cautiously closer. Kylo grabs Hux’s arm and pulls Hux down to sit in his lap. Hux inhales sharply. The denim of Kylo’s jeans rasps against his bare legs.

“Mmm, that’s better,” Kylo says, squeezing Hux’s thigh and pressing his big nose into the side of Hux’s neck. His knuckles are bleeding, Hux notices. “You always smell so clean, Red. Like one of those little soaps people have in fancy bathrooms.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Hux says, then feels like an idiot again. Kylo is still nuzzling at his neck. Between that and the bulge under his zipper, which is jutting up uncomfortably into Hux’s ass, it’s difficult to think. “And my name is Armitage.”

“Armitage, huh,” Kylo says, nipping at Hux’s ear. Hux jerks. “I think I like ‘Red’ better.” 

“Well, it’s not my name,” Hux says, a bit crossly. He squirms in Kylo’s lap, trying to get comfortable, and Kylo groans. Hux’s erection is beginning to be rather apparent through his thin shorts; it’s embarrassing, in spite of what they’ve already done. “And - can I ask what happened to your eye? And your hand?”

Kylo looks at his hand as if he’s never seen it before. “Punched the door,” he says, as if this should have been obvious. “Should’ve punched that dickhead downstairs, but I didn’t. And the eye is from a fight.”

“Oh,” Hux says, feeling as if he should disapprove of this. Somehow he doesn’t quite. “Is that something that happens to you a lot?”

Kylo laughs again. “Yeah, you could say that,” he says. “I’m a boxer. It’s kind of my job.” Hux remembers the scars he had seen on Kylo’s chest and stomach, thinking _You didn’t get those from boxing_ , but it seems too personal to ask about. Kylo shifts under Hux, letting out a pleased little sigh, as if he’s very much enjoying having Hux in his lap. “What about you, Red? College kid, right?” He grins. “You slumming it here so you can get fucked by guys like me?”

Hux decides Kylo probably doesn’t actually want to hear his life story. “I’m looking for work.”

Kylo slides his large, warm hand up Hux’s thigh and grips his stiffening cock through his shorts. Hux squeaks. “Yeah? So getting fucked by guys like me is just a side benefit?”

“If you want to put it like that,” Hux manages to choke out. His cock pulses in Kylo’s hand. “Like I said. It hasn’t actually happened yet.”

“Mmm, we can fix that,” Kylo says, his lips sliding over the sensitive skin just below Hux’s ear. “Fuck, I forgot the fucking lube’s locked in my room - whatever. You want to learn how to suck dick?”

“ _Ngh_ ,” Hux responds. Kylo’s thumb is rubbing deliciously over the head of his cock, through the thin cotton. “I, uh. I do know how to do that.” Somehow it seems important for Kylo to know that Hux does, in fact know what he’s doing. “Or - I have some. Lube.”

“Lube? You go out and buy that just for me?” Kylo laughs. “I’m flattered.”

“Not _just_ for you,” Hux says, flushing, although admittedly Kylo had been very much on his mind when he surreptitiously purchased it from the Duane Reade on the corner. Luckily the cashier had seemed tremendously uninterested in the transaction. 

“Yeah?” Kylo lowers his voice, still stroking Hux. Hux writhes in his lap. He can feel Kylo’s cock straining against the front of his jeans. “What’ve you been doing with it?”

“I - _damn_ it - I’m sure you can guess.”

“Show me.”

“ _No_ ,” Hux protests, his face hot.

“Guess I’ll have to check things out for myself, then,” Kylo says. 

Before Hux can ask what he means, Kylo has picked him up, as if he weighs nothing, and flipped him over so that he’s face-down across Kylo’s lap. Hux yelps as Kylo yanks down the back of his shorts and smacks his ass. “What the - “

“God, you’ve got such a pretty little ass,” Kylo sighs, squeezing both of Hux’s cheeks in one big hand. He slaps Hux’s ass again, and Hux groans. “You like that? You like rubbing your stiff little cock against my leg while I spank you?”

“Fuck off,” Hux sputters, but he does, he does. The way Kylo is talking to him, and the degrading position he’s in, are somehow both infuriating and exciting. His body feels flushed with heat. Kylo laughs and smacks him again. “And it’s not _little_.”

“Yeah, it is,” Kylo growls. “Little and pretty, just like the rest of you. Perfect size to fit in my mouth... Maybe I’ll suck you off later, if you behave yourself.” His palm comes down against Hux’s ass, again and again, and Hux gives up on pretending not to like it. He’s grinding down against Kylo’s thigh freely now, crying out at every blow. Kylo laughs at him again. “Unless you come in your shorts while I’m spanking you. Come on, get up.”

“Get up - why - “

“On the bed, on your hands and knees,” Kylo orders. “Take those shorts off.” Hux reluctantly obeys, moving off Kylo’s lap and wriggling out of his boxers, pressing his hot face into his pillow. His cock aches between his legs. He can feel Kylo’s handprints burning on his ass. “Yeah, like that - spread your legs. Let me look at you.” Hux arches his back shamelessly, desperate for Kylo to touch him again, and Kylo makes a little noise in his throat. “Yeah, perfect. You’re being so good for me - deserves a reward.” 

Kylo grips Hux’s bony hips with both hands and draws him backwards; Hux feels him nosing between his cheeks for a moment before Kylo’s hot tongue licks into him again. He nearly screams, biting down on the pillow. His cock bobs in the air, painfully untouched. “Please - “

“No touching yourself,” Kylo snaps, lifting his head and grabbing Hux’s wrist as he tries to slide a hand down between his legs. He slaps Hux’s ass again. “You don’t get to come until I get my cock inside you. That’s the rule.”

“Who says you get to make rules for me?” Hux manages to gasp. 

“I do,” Kylo says. He licks at Hux again, teasing him with the tip of his tongue, and Hux whimpers. “Because you like it. Where’s the lube?” Hux reaches into the dresser drawer - the room is so small that nearly everything is within arm’s reach of the bed - and hands the tube to Kylo. “You think about me when you use this? Fuck yourself with your fingers and pretend it’s my dick?”

“Maybe,” Hux mutters into his pillow. 

“Didn’t expect you to admit it, honestly,” Kylo says, sounding delighted. He circles the rim of Hux’s hole with his lubed fingertip, and Hux breathes in harshly, clutching at the pillow. “Why didn’t you come find me if you wanted to get fucked so bad? You know where I live.”

“I - _ah_ \- I didn’t want to bother you.” 

Kylo laughs again, hard. “You’re hilarious,” he says. “I don’t know what you’re doing in a shithole like this, but trust me, I’m not exactly curing cancer over there. You want to get fucked, I’ll make time for you.” He presses the tip of his thick finger into Hux. Hux pushes back against it, wanting more, now; he feels as if he’s been waiting forever. “Fuck, you feel good. You really haven’t done this before?”

“No,” Hux pants. “But you don’t have to be so gentle - I can take it - “

“Yeah? You want it rough?” Kylo’s finger bumps over a spot inside Hux that sends pleasure cutting through him, like a live wire. Hux lets out a frantic little sound, his hips jerking helplessly. “That’s what you’ve been looking for - a big dumb guy to throw you on the bed and fuck you through the mattress? That what you want from me?”

“I - well, yes,” Hux gasps. 

Kylo snorts. “At least you’re honest.”

 _Does he always talk this much?_ Hux wonders. Kylo is still massaging that spot inside him, stroking and rubbing it, and Hux’s legs feel as if they’re about to give out. “Just - please do it - “

Kylo lets out a little sigh. “Well, since you asked so nicely,” he says, withdrawing his finger, and Hux bites his lip in anticipation as he hears Kylo unzipping his jeans. 

Then Kylo’s hands are gripping his hips and the blunt head of Kylo’s cock is pressing into him, and Hux is fighting to breathe, trying to force himself to relax. The stretch is too much, too intense. Kylo is breathing raggedly, his fingers digging fiercely into Hux’s skin, as if he’s struggling to keep himself under control. Then, as Kylo slides in deeper, Hux feels that electric shock of pleasure jolt through him again. He moans, arching his back and spreading his legs, unable to think.

“Feels good?” Kylo demands, still pushing forward. “You want it?”

“Yes - oh, _fuck_ \- “

Kylo snaps his hips forward, hard enough to slam the headboard of the bed into the wall, and Hux wails. Next door, someone bangs angrily on the wall.

“Fuck off!” Kylo shouts joyfully in response. “God - fucking _hell_!” He reaches around to grip Hux’s cock, and Hux comes almost immediately into his hand. 

Kylo pulls out, panting; Hux looks over his shoulder, wondering if he should offer to do - something else, he isn’t sure what. But Kylo is still holding onto Hux’s hip with one hand, holding him in place on his hands and knees. Hux watches as Kylo strokes himself, his cock thick and red in his big fist, until he bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut and comes with a groan. The hot spurts of it hit Hux’s back and thighs. 

***

In spite of the fact that he had lost his keys, Hux half-expects Kylo to get up and leave immediately afterwards, but instead he pulls off his shirt and makes an attempt to wipe up the mess he had made of Hux. Then he hurls the soiled shirt onto the floor and flops down onto his side. He looks at Hux intently. His eyes are interesting, Hux thinks; they’re an odd shade of golden-brown, narrow and almond-shaped and rather sad. Somehow he hadn’t particularly noticed them before.

“So how was it?” Kylo asks. “Everything you dreamed of?”

“I liked it,” Hux says. He considers. “It did hurt, at first, but once you got about four inches in it felt really good.”

The bed shakes as Kylo laughs. “You’re so precise,” he says. “You’re like - an engineer or a scientist or something. A sex scientist.”

Hux reddens slightly. “Well, I was studying electrical engineering until two weeks ago,” he says haughtily. “It’s not my fault I’m accustomed to thinking in precise measurements.”

Kylo cocks his head curiously at Hux. “Yeah? So what happened? You don’t seem like the type to drop out of school and come to the city to be an artist or whatever.”

Hux sighs. “I, ah.”

“You can tell me,” Kylo says. “I mean, I haven’t got shit else to do right now. And I’ve been wondering how you wound up here. You don’t seem like a fuck-up like me.”

“I am now, I guess,” Hux says. “I got kicked out of school. Or, not quite. I would’ve been.”

“What’d you do?”

Hux looks uncomfortably at a point on the wall just past Kylo’s shoulder. “My dorm’s RA walked in on my roommate and me.”

Kylo grins. “Yeah? So you got caught sucking dick?”

“The other way around, but yes, essentially,” Hux says, flushing. “We both decided not to go home for spring break. And, well, things happened.”

Kylo laughs. “Sounds like it,” he says. “So they kicked you out? Just like that?”

“They called our parents,” Hux says. “My roommate was going to wait for his to come and get him. I couldn’t - I had to leave before my father got there.”

Kylo looks suddenly sympathetic. He pats Hux’s bare hip, as if he’s awkwardly trying to comfort him. “So, uh. You doing okay now?”

Hux shrugs. It occurs to him that, for all the uncertainties of his present situation, he really has no desire to ever go back to the circumstances he had left behind. Even in the midst of the misery and shame of being discovered, he had had the sense that a locked door had suddenly opened to let him out. “Well, I’m here,” he says, gesturing to the narrow room and to the drafty window, which looks out onto a sulfur-smelling alleyway. “And I still don’t have a job, but other than that I’m all right.”

“You know, that giant bookstore in Union Square had a help-wanted sign up last time I was there,” Kylo suggests. “We could go get breakfast and check it out in the morning if you want.” Hux blinks at him, surprised. “Yeah, I know, I know, I get hit in the head a lot, but I still like to read, okay?”

“I never said you didn’t,” Hux says, frowning. “I just - I didn’t expect you to care about helping me look for work.” _Or to stay for breakfast._

Kylo grins at him suddenly. In spite of his black eye and smashed nose, something about his smile is surprisingly sweet. “Yeah, well, turns out that fucking you through the mattress is only one of the things I can do for you.” 

“Oh?” Hux asks. “What are the others?”

“I’m pretty good at beating the shit out of people,” Kylo offers. “So, you know, if your dad or anyone is giving you trouble, give me a shout.”

Hux squeezes Kylo’s bicep. “That could be very useful, actually.” He bites his lip. “Maybe you should stick around.”

“Maybe I will,” Kylo says.

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings:
> 
> Implied/Referenced Homophobia: Hux briefly describes having been forced to leave school after being caught in bed with a male roommate. No slurs or graphic descriptions. 
> 
> Sex: pretty much what it says on the tin. The spanking is consensual but not pre-negotiated. The “semi-public sex” tag refers to sex in a communal shower, but no one actually walks in on them. And they don’t use condoms, since, from what I’ve read, gay men in this era mostly didn’t bother with them.
> 
> Also, hat tip to David Feinberg (z’’l) for describing how bottoming would usually start to feel good for him at about four inches in. Go read his autobiographical novel “Eighty-Sixed,” it’s much better than anything I’ll ever write.


End file.
